


随缘kianspo太太的ST文整理★★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘kianspo太太的ST文整理★★★★

## 随缘kianspo太太的ST文整理★★★★

AO3地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo>

LJ地址：<https://kianspo.livejournal.com/>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. Young Wine, Old Feeling

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-9546-1-1.html)：frederica

概要：【Mature】告白难于跟罗慕兰人打架。

状态：（长篇）已完结

  2. Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-99281-1-1.html)：蓜嬯嬯

概要：【Teen】双向暗恋梗

状态：（长篇）已完结

  3. Phosphenes 光幻视

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=106486)：奶奶的熊

概要：【Teen】光幻视——你揉擦眼睛时看到的星星和光。

状态：（长篇）已完结

  4. Papers in the Roadside 平凡的世界

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-102680-1-1.html)：ronnie_vfs

概要：【Explicit】AU。Jim在芝加哥有一家小小的酒吧。尽管生活艰辛，他还是致力于去照顾身边的人。Spock是供职于《芝加哥论坛报》的专栏作者。他以绝妙的技巧刻画他身周的世界，却将自己身上的隐秘深深掩藏起来，被瓦肯王室在暗地里监控。就在他们各自的生活即将失控之际，很偶然地，他们遇到了对方。

状态：（长篇）已完结

  5. And Then I Let It Go

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=213391)：青落

概要：【Explicit】在等待新舰船的这段时间里船员们都得以喘口气调整一下。Jim用这段时间做了一些他曾发誓绝不会做的事情。Post！STB

状态：（中篇）更新中

======CP！Spones注目=====

  6. Paws and Whiskers 爪子和鬍鬚

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=100586)：Nascendi

概要：【Teen】Spock養了隻貓而牠總喜歡偷溜到醫務室並佔據某位首席醫官的腿，Spock只好前去領回牠。總之是個貓咪撮合兩人的故事。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  7. Infinite Complexities 无尽之结

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=215057)：蛋包饭

概要：【Explicit】“我不在乎有什么人在看，”他贴着Spock的嘴唇小声说。“我不会和你做，除非我能吻你。除非我能看到你的脸。除非我能看着你，知道是你在和我经历这一切。”

状态：（中篇）更新中

======CP！Pike x Spock注目=====

  8. Disloyalty of the Heart 心不由己

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-93406-1-1.html)：Yaegaki

概要：【Mature】Chris从未爱过。他没有什么可供自己参考。

状态：（长篇）已完结





End file.
